Broiled
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: This is the story of two italian sisters named Marita and Verna Vicchio.


There once was a little italian girl in Tuscany,Italy named Marita Vicchio. She was sleeping in her bedroom one early morning when her sister Verna woke her up. "Marita, we have to make breakfast for ourselves and mom," Verna commanded. "Give me about five more minutes," Marita confirmed. "Dad might not make it in the hospital by the way," Verna mentioned. Their dad's name is Henrio. He was a woodcarver way before Marita and Verna were born. "Oh yeah! That's right," Marita realized. She then got up from her bed and grabbed her recipe book. Verna became excited that she and Marita got to cook by themselves. They made pancakes, scrambled eggs, ham, and cappuccino. While cooking, they turned on their jukebox in a corner of the kitchen and it played The Holidays' Miss You. The two sisters love oldies music from the fifties and sixties (DooWop, Motown, etc). Their mom Carlita entered the kitchen. "Good morning, mom," said the two sisters. "Well I'm so glad you made breakfast," Carlita commented. She sat down by the kitchen table. "So what are we doing today?" Verna asked. "We're going to the hospital," Carlita answered. "Oh yeah, we have to visit dad," Verna realized. "We're also going to see another woodcarver named Geppetto afterwards," Carlita brought up. "Oh yeah! I forgot you told me before that there is another woodcarver here in Tuscany," said Marita. "Yeah you also said that Geppetto was also a friend of father Henrio," said Verna. "Yes. They would carve wood together sometimes," Carlita mentioned. Several minutes later, the mom and two daughters were done eating. They decided to stay for a little while and listen to the jukebox as it started to play The Isley Brothers' Don't Be Jealous followed by The Velours' Can I Walk You Home? Without further ado, it was time to go to the hospital. "Hi, dad. It's so nice to see you for this last time," Marita greeted. "Thank you, my baby girls. All you have to do is remember me while I'm gone," Henrio recommended. Seconds later, he officially died. Marita, Verna, and Carlita kissed him goodbye. They then left the hospital and went to Geppetto's wood shop. Carlita bought a chopping board while Marita bought a toy elephant and Verna bought a toy snake. They then went home and cooked lunch and dinner later. As usual, the two sisters turned on the jukebox again and it played The Temptations' My Girl while they cooked lunch. It then played Martha Reeves and The Vandellas' Hello Stranger as they ate their lunch with their mom. Marita and Verna made cheesy alfredo pasta and breadsticks for lunch and pizza with biscuits for dinner. While the two sisters cooked dinner, their jukebox played Smokey Robinson and The Miracles' Ooh Baby Baby. It then played The Elchords' Peppermint Stick while the two daughters and their mom ate their dinner. Since Henrio was gone, the family decided to separate but visit each other once in a while. Years later, Carlita moved out and made Marita and Verna in charge of their house for a while. Carlita decided to move to Arendelle,Norway and open up a fish market there since she liked fish as a child. The two sisters were still very confident in cooking even if it's just for themselves. They decided to visit Geppetto again one day because they just remember visiting him when they were kids. As they did, they noticed a little living wooden couple playing in a corner of the wood shop. "Who are those two?" Marita wondered. "Those are my children Pinocchio and Pinocchia," Geppetto confirmed. "They're so cute," Verna complimented. "Hi, I'm Verna and this is my sister Marita," Verna greeted. "Well nice to meet you," said Pinocchio. "You girls look so nice," said Pinocchia. "Thanks a lot," Marita appreciated. She and Verna bought two new cooking spoons and two new spatulas. The two sisters were kind enough to take Pinocchio and Pinocchia to their house and they played cards, mingled, helped cook, ate and listened to oldies music on the jukebox even though Pinocchio and Pinocchia like Jpop music (Japanese pop music). It played songs like Len Barry's 1-2-3, Paul Anka's Puppy Love, The Personalities' Woe Woe Baby, etc. Weeks later, Verna got herself a job as a chef at Olive Garden. She became nice enough to bring food from there to Geppetto and his wooden children. Marita decided to move to Koriko,Japan and open up a wood shop there because she was inspired by her dad and Geppetto. This story ends to the sound of Len Barry's 1-2-3 followed by Jay and The Americans' She Cried. After the credits, all the characters perform Frankie Valli's Can't Take My Eyes Off You in tribute to Frankie himself for his music style and his nationality.


End file.
